Do I Wanna Know?
by blaineycupcake
Summary: Kurt is anything but pleased when he is paired up with McKinley High's new trouble maker, Blaine Anderson, in physics but soon things turn in a much unexpected direction and there's no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello dear readers! I've decided to start a new fanfic so ta-da! Here is chapter one!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, all I own is this combination of words and the emotional pain that I experience because of the show

* * *

He had bright, blue eyes, a faint scent of lilies and a hope that things would get better.

He had dark, hazel eyes, smelled intensely of smoke and he had given up a long time ago.

September 5th 2011 fate decided to show itself in the form of a physics teacher.

* * *

"Have you heard?"

Kurt looked up from the issue of Vogue that he was currently flicking through to gaze at the two cheerleaders slowly approaching their lunch table. One had dark hair, the other was blonde. They were both dressed in their cheerio uniforms and their pinkies were intertwined. Several people turned to look at them as they made their way across the crowded cafeteria.

"Heard what?" Mercedes absently looked up from her phone as Santana spoke again.

"About the new kid?" Both Kurt and Mercedes shook their heads so she smirked and continued. "McKinley got fresh meat today. A junior."

Mercedes and Kurt shared a look. Santana and Brittany sat down at the half-dirty lunch table and pulled out their protein shakes. "Excuse me, but why on earth did you think that we would find this piece of information even remotely interesting?"

"You're excused." Kurt frowned and Santana continued. From the look on her face it was obvious that she had just been waiting for Kurt to pop that question. "Well for once, he's already gotten himself into two fights with some of the jocks which I must admit is quite admirable, I don't even think Puckerman has gotten himself into that much trouble in a single day." Rachel looked up from the West Side Story script she had been studying in preparation for the school musical, suddenly interested in Santana's gossip. "Second, he is extremely hot. A bit on the short side but damn that guy can work a denim jacket." Santana pretended to fan herself and Mercedes dramatically rolled her eyes at her. "And finally, I thought you'd might be interested because rumour has it that you are no longer the only cock-loving boy in this godforsaken place."

"Wait," Mercedes held up her hands in confusion and a wicked grin spread across Santana's face. "He's gay?"

Santana shrugged. "Maybe. It's what the rumours say at least. But then again, there's also a rumour going around claiming that Berry is a woman but I'm pretty sure that one isn't true."

Rachel deliberately ignored Santana's comment and instead leaned across the table, a spark in her eye that could only mean trouble. "Kurt, this guy could be a potential boyfriend."

Kurt only had time to open his mouth before Mercedes started yelling at Rachel.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, could you for once try to use your head? Life isn't a scene in West Side Story. And didn't you hear Santana? It's his first day of school and he's already been in not only one, but two fights. Do you really think Kurt would be even remotely interested in a guy like that?"

Rachel was about to reply but Kurt quickly interrupted her. "Mercedes, it's okay, I can handle this." Mercedes had gotten up from her seat during her heated speech and she slowly sat down as Kurt began to speak. "And Rachel, I'm not just going to jump on the first gay guy I see. I'm not some little desperate boy who falls in love with the first person he lays his eyes on."

"You haven't even given the guy a chance," Rachel mumbled as she poked her salad with her plastic fork.

The sound of the bell rang through the cafeteria and they all quickly gathered their things and hurried off towards their classrooms with a quick and brief goodbye.

Kurt linked arms with Rachel and the two of them started off towards the physics classroom. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that this wouldn't be the last time Rachel would bug him about the guy but for know he decided to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

* * *

When they arrived the classroom was already filled with people and Kurt saw Tina and Sam in the room, both looking as confused as Kurt felt.

"Rachel, why are some of the juniors here?" Rachel shrugged and frowned as she looked around the room. All the seats were occupied and several students were standing in the middle of the classroom, looking from side to side and having no idea what to do.

"Everyone quiet down." Their physics teacher, Mr Peters, was standing at his desk, a large pile of papers lying on his desk. "Find a place to sit and if there are no available seats then please stand against the wall."

Kurt, Rachel and some other students moved further into the classroom and Mr Peters continued. "Okay then, I have some exciting news if I say so myself. Over the course of the next few weeks you're going to work in groups of two on a physics project of your own choice. Each group will contain a junior and a senior. I've already made the groups so you won't have to worry about that."

Several students groaned loudly at the news. Kurt and Rachel shared a look and he could clearly see that she wasn't pleased with the news either.

_At least I'm not the only one who thinks this is stupid._

"Okay, now I will list the groups and as I mention your name you come up here. That way we won't waste too much time with everyone trying to find his or her partner. Once you're teamed up you can leave the classroom and go sit in the library or somewhere else in the school." It took a few minutes for the physics teacher to locate the paper he needed but once he found it he quickly straightened up, cleared his throat and started listing the pair.

"Sam Evans and Rachel Berry."

Rachel groaned. "Oh god, he probably hasn't been paying attention all year. This means I'll have to do all the work." In the other end of the classroom Sam was raising his hands in a gesture of victory and he quickly hurried up to Mr Peters. A few seconds later Rachel joined them, and after being handed a paper of instructions for the project, they left the classroom.

"Tina Cohen Chang and Sally Brown."

Mr Peters continued to list the groups and when he was about halfway through the list every glee kid had been placed in a group. Every glee kid except Kurt.

_ Great,_ he thought, _he's probably paired me with some ignorant jock that doesn't know the difference between Spanish and chemistry. Just what I need._

Kurt hadn't been doing all too great in physics in his junior year but he was determined to do better this year. Unfortunately it didn't seem like Mr Peters was going to help him achieve that.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

Kurt frowned and slowly glanced around the classroom. There were about seven people left and he could probably only name two of them but he had seen four of the other people before and he at least knew that none of their names were Blaine Anderson.

That left the seventh person.

A guy in dark jeans and a worn-out denim jacket started moving towards the front of the classroom. He had dark hair that was sleeked back with a heavy coat of gel. He wore old, black boots and a pack of cigarettes stuck out from the back pocket of his pants. He had full lips, thick eyebrows and a pronounced jaw. His skin was slightly tanned from the hard sun that had hovered over Lima during the summer.

"Mr Hummel?" Kurt hadn't moved from his spot against the wall but as the teacher mentioned his name he blinked and in a few quick steps he made it to the teacher's desk.

The first thing he noticed about Blaine Anderson was the heavy smell of smoke that came off of him.

Blaine Anderson turned to look at his physics partner as Kurt took the paper that their teacher held out to him.

The first thing he noticed about Kurt Hummel was his bright, blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was originally going to wait with uploading this chapter but I don't think the first chapter makes much sense without the second part so here is chapter 2! They're also both relatively short so I might as well upload them right after each other. Thank-you for reading!

_Disclaimer:_ I really do wish I owned the characters of Glee, especially Blaine Anderson because he's such a babe, but I don't. Oh and it's not my song either whoops.

* * *

Many things could be said about Blaine Anderson. He was confident and good-looking. He was smarter than you might think. He wasn't very good at picking his battles.

Kurt Hummel only had one thing to say about Blaine Anderson: he sure knew how to get on people's nerves.

"There's no way I'm going to survive this stupid project, Rachel. He is probably the most annoying person I have ever met and he wouldn't stop bothering me. I'm going to fail this class if I don't do well from the beginning of the year and he is ruining my chances of getting a good grade. I know that he's a junior so he probably doesn't care that much about his grades but news flash: this is my senior year. This is my last chance at doing well in physics. I need a good grade to get into the good universities. Do you think NYADA will accept someone with a low average? No they won't. I know it's just physics but it's going to bring my entire average down. And he was just unbearable."

"Whoa slow down! Start again, from the beginning this time, please." Kurt sighed into the phone and started again.

"Okay, so Mr Peters gave us the papers and then we left the classroom…"

* * *

Once they were out in the hallway, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Hi, I'm Kurt."

Blaine's eyes slowly drifted down Kurt's body and the heat rose in Kurt's cheeks, flushing them a bright pink colour. Once they reached Kurt's eyes again Blaine licked his lips and said: "Blaine." And then in a much lower and rougher voice: "But if you let me kiss those perfect lips of yours then you can call me whatever you want."

It took everything in Kurt not to slap the smug grin off of Blaine's face right there and then. Instead he turned on his heel and hurried off towards the library. As he walked away he heard a short laugh coming from behind him followed by a quiet: "Cute" before Blaine started to follow him.

Kurt entered the library and sat down at a table at the far back of the room. Quiet voices filled the air as he dropped his bag on the linoleum floor and pulled out his physics book. Several people from his class had gone to the library to work on their assignments and the librarian was running back and forth trying to get everyone to keep quiet.

"No that's not correct, Sam! Jeez, are you even listening to me?" He could feel the corner of his mouth pull upwards as Rachel's high-pitched voice rang through the library followed by a small "sorry" from Sam and then a loud "SSHHHHH" from the librarian.

The chair next to Kurt was pulled out and a guy slipped into it, 'accidentally' brushing his leg against Kurt's in the process. "Missed me?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt chose to ignore him and instead he just focused on the paper in front of him. "Okay, so we need to find a project to work on first of all. Maybe we could do a project on energy?"

Blaine leaned across the table, his fingers finding the sleeve of Kurt's shirt and slowly starting to play with the soft fabric. "Whatever you say, babe."

Kurt yanked his arm away from Blaine's curious fingers, causing Blaine to bite his lip. "Don't call me babe."

"Something wrong?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Listen, I've known you for approximately five minutes but I can already tell that you're a complete asshole and if you ever 'babe' me again then I'm going to make you regret it, I swear." With an amused look on his face Blaine slowly leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table right next to Kurt's face. "I don't like you and if you keep acting like you have up until now then there is no way in hell I ever will, so don't give me any of your bullshit. I just want this assignment over and done with so could you just please try and cooperate a little and stop acting like a jerk?"

The brunette laughed but took his feet off of the table. "Okay I'll behave."

* * *

"So he listened to you then?"

Kurt sighed into the phone and ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair as he leaned back into the pillows on his bed. It was 11PM and the silver light of the moon was shining through the curtains, forming small squares of light on the floor. His French books were placed on the small nightstand by his bed but he had given up on the homework the moment the caller ID on his self-phone had read 'Rachel'.

"I wish. He continued to make sexual jokes for the rest of the day and every time I've run into him in the hallway in the past week he's made some sort of comment that's made me want to rip my hair out."

Kurt could hear the noise from a TV on the other end of the phone. It sounded like Rachel was watching West Side Story – not surprising it all really because she had already watched it three times in the past two days. "Well, it's only a few weeks and then you won't ever have to talk to him again so don't worry too much about that moron."

"I've never been this annoyed with a person before. He just manages to push all the wrong buttons."

Soft music was filling the room and Kurt closed his eyes and let the music fill his ears as he waited for Rachel's reply.

_ When I go and look into your eyes I feel like I could drown on the ground to find some air but I can't find it anywhere._

"Oh sorry, Maria and Tony just had a really good piece of dialogue and I want to get it down just right at my audition for the musical and I was- oh never mind. Tina told me that she had math with him yesterday and he showed up 40 minutes late. 40 minutes! I think the only person who actually has anything nice to say about him is Santana and she just likes his abs."

A short laugh escaped Kurt's lips. He tapped his foot to the beat of the song and gently hummed along. "You've got that right." He opened his eyes and glanced at the white alarm clock by his bed - a small square clock with black numbers that faintly glowed so that he could still read the time in the early hours of the morning. "Rachel, it's getting late and I still have some homework to finish. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Rachel mumbled a reply, her mind more focused on the movie than the conversation, before she hung up. Kurt picked up the French book and started to read through a text that was due the following day. As he read his eyelids grew heavy and he struggled to keep awake, eyes focused on the page in front of him but not being able to read the sentences. After a few minutes he gave up and closed the book. He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom where he quickly did his moisturizing routine, brushed his teeth and put on his pyjamas. Then he turned off the light and went back into his room. His feet were cold against the bare hardwood floor so he hurried over to the bed and slipped under the covers. His silk pyjamas were soft against his skin and as he arranged himself on his pillow he could feel the drowsiness of sleep creep over him. With a small 'click' he turned off the white and red lamp hanging on the wall by his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_ Riiiiiiing._

Kurt jerked awake, head spinning from the sudden noise. His heart was raising, pounding in his chest at 100 miles an hour, and he was barely able to see anything in the dark bedroom.

_ Riiiiiiing._

His phone was on his nightstand. It was vibrating and the screen was glowing, a name written on it but he couldn't make out what it said. His eyes were still tired and he couldn't get them to focus on the letters.

He grabbed the phone and clicked the 'accept call' button.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, it's Blaine."


End file.
